


I Promise

by BlackValentine



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackValentine/pseuds/BlackValentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has promised since the day of Kili's birth to always be there for him, no matter what. Songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this for a long time, and now that I've listened to the song approximately 50+ times, here it is! Oy. Song is "Be Still" by The Fray. Characters belong to Tolkien.

_Be still and know that I'm with you_  
 _Be still and know that I am here_  
 _Be still and know that I'm with you_  
 _Be still, be still, and know_

The newborn dwarf was so small, so petite and frail looking, that Fili was afraid to touch him. 

“It’s alright, sweetheart. You will not hurt him.” His mother encouraged him from the bed, her golden hair frazzled and her face tired despite the smile there. Fili swallowed and lowered his blue eyes back to the baby in the cradle. 

“What is his name?” The youngster asked as he stared at his little brother. 

“Kili,” his mother replied as she watched him. “To match yours.”

“Kili…” Fili said softly. The name sounded sweet on his tongue. The dark-haired infant flailed at him, knocking his tiny fist against the side of his bed, and froze for a moment, then sniffled softly before letting out a piercing cry. Every adult in the room cringed and his mother moved immediately to console her newborn, but Fili beat her to it, shifting closer to the cradle and reaching down to take the soft hand in his own.

“There, there, Kili… It’s alright,” Fili crooned as he leaned over the infant, before softly kissing the hurt skin. Dis stared at her sons as the infant instantly stopped crying.

“See? You do not need to cry. Just tell me, and I will always make your owies better. I promise.”

Kili cooed in response.

_When darkness comes upon you_  
 _And covers you with fear and shame_  
 _Be still and know that I'm with you_  
 _And I will say your name_

Fili awakened to the sound of his door being opened, the creaking sound pulling him from his dreams like a hook pulling a fish from water. He opened his eyes, but stayed still in case it was one of the adults come to check on him. There was a small sliver of light searing across the stone floor, ending at the fur rug, and in it he could see the silhouette of a small figure slipping through the crack of the door. Kili.

Soft footsteps padded across his floor, stopping next to the bed. As his eyes adjusted, Fili could see his brother’s dark, sleep-ruffled tangles of hair framing his face and big eyes that were currently staring at him.

“Fiwi..?” The little one asked, his voice quiet and hesitant, his tongue still unable to form the proper name properly. “Are you ‘wake?”

Fili had a moment where he debated pretending to be asleep, but it passed quickly when he heard his younger brother sniffle softly. Instead, he sighed and rolled towards the other.

“I’m awake, Kee. What is it?”

“I… I’m scared…”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Fili asked, seeing Kili nod in the darkness before bowing his head. Kili had night-terrors often, and had originally gone to their parents for comfort, but their father had recently decided that his youngest son was too old to be coming to them at night. He had reprimanded Kili in front of everyone one morning, telling him that he was too old to be having nightmares anymore, and that he needed to grow up and learn to handle it himself. Kili had not cried, but Fili had seen the shamed tears glistening in his brother’s eyes. Since then, the younger had been coming to Fili’s room instead, and the latter hadn't spoken a word about it.

Fili shifted under the covers and lifted them up for his brother. “Come on, then. It’s cold out there.”

Kili sniffled again as he scrambled onto the bed and under the warm covers, instantly curling up next to his older brother.

“Better?” Fili asked, and Kili nodded again.

“I wuv you, Fiwi…” Came a quiet voice from under the covers, bringing a smile to Fili’s face. Leaning down, he kissed the dark tangles.

“I love you, too, Kili…”

_If terror falls upon your bed_  
 _And sleep no longer comes_  
 _Remember all the words I said_  
 _Be still, be still, and know_

Fili closed his eyes at the sound of his mother’s weeping echoing off the stone walls. He had been trying to read, trying to do anything to occupy his mind, but there was nothing he could do to block out the sounds of mourning that filled the halls. A lump formed in his throat, forcing him to swallow so harshly that it hurt, but he fought back the tears. Prince’s did not cry, not even in grief. That was what his father had told him when he had gone to see him on his deathbed with tears in his eyes. Prince’s did not cry. 

His door creaked open, still loud from never being oiled in all those years, and Fili quickly wiped at his eyes.

“Fili…?” 

Kili. The fair-haired dwarf took a steadying breath, though it was shaky, and turned in his seat to find his younger brother standing in the doorway. They had both grown over the years, but the dark, ruffled tangles had stayed the same.

Fili didn’t speak, only stared at his brother, sending him silent messages that none of the other dwarves could ever understand. But Kili understood, and closed the door before going to stand by the elder’s chair. No one could see their emotions, because prince’s did not cry.

“I still cannot sleep.” Kili said quietly, not wanting to be heard. Fili sighed and nodded, lowering sad eyes to his book once more.

“Neither can I.”

“Could I… Can I stay with you tonight…?”

The request, so hesitant from the growing youngster, succeeded in bringing a small smile to Fili’s lips. He lifted his head and reached out to gently caress his brother’s lower arm.

“…Have I ever refused you, Kili?”

Kili shook his head. Fili nodded, then stood and went to his bed, which he had been purposefully ignoring because all that came were nightmares of their father’s death every time he lied down. Kili followed him, shivering as he slid in between the blankets and buried his head underneath them, just as he had as a child. 

“It will be alright, Kee,” Fili whispered as their mother’s mournful cries quieted, his arms going around the younger dwarf’s lean form. “I will always be here for you, no matter what. I promise.”

_And when you go through the valley_  
 _And the shadow comes down from the hill_  
 _If morning never comes to be_  
 _Be still, be still, be still_

“Look out!” 

Kili ducked just in time to avoid the blood-stained sword aimed at his neck, then turned and stabbed the Orc that had attacked him. Fili was nearby, his double blades swinging madly against the onslaught. 

“Does you no good to lose your head, Kili,” the blonde dwarf teased, a grin on his face despite the dire circumstances. “But then, you always were running off without it.”

Kili smirked as he thrust his sword through another orc’s chest. “I learned from the best, brother!” He called back, making Fili laugh as he beheaded a shorter orc.

But their humor was abruptly cut short when an agonized cry rang from the battlefield not far from where they were fighting.

“Thorin!” Fili yelled, Kili’s voice echoing as they both bolted towards the scream, taking out orcs along the way. Soon they came upon the scene, their beloved uncle on his knees as he fought against their enemies, his armor bent and covered in blood.

“Uncle!” Kili cried out, slashing at one of the orcs attacking their king, then went and knelt by him quickly as Fili kept the others back.

“Kili… Fili…” Thorin’s strong voice was weak and gasping as he clutched his sword, the other hand holding his side where blood was streaming between his fingers.

Kili’s emotions ran wild: anger and rage at their enemies fighting against his desperation and near-panic at seeing his uncle so injured.

“The eagles! The eagles!” Another voice was yelling, crying out in relief, and both brothers looked up to see the grand eagles coming to their rescue once more. 

Kili stood, waving his arms in the way as Fili continued to fight, though the orcs were now cowering a bit, remembering the last time the eagles had come.

“Over here!” They both yelled. “Over here!”

After what felt like forever, one of the eagles turned and came their way, swooping down to gently grab the Dwarven king in his talons before lifting off, the wind gust from its wings knocking down several nearby orcs, and nearly the brothers as well. They stood staring after the eagle as it flew away back towards Erebor, hard lumps in their throats. Thorin was safe, but what about them?

“Fili, I’m scared…” Kili admitted softly as the orcs began swarming towards them again, realizing the eagle had left.

“So am I.” Fili whispered, then turned to stare at the other. Blue met brown, holding steady, and the elder allowed himself an encouraging smile for his younger brother. “But I will protect you, Kili. We will get out of this. I promise.”

_If you forget the way to go_  
 _And lose where you came from_  
 _If no one is standing beside you_  
 _Be still and know I am_

The voices were muffled, as though someone were holding pillows against his ears. Kili groaned softly and rolled his head, hissing at the pain it invoked. His eyes opened to slits, but closed again as the candlelight seared pain into his head.

“Kili? Are you awake, laddie?” Balin. Kili took a shaky breath and nodded, then groaned again as a wave of nausea rolled over him.

“Fili… Thorin…” He said, his voice scratchy. What had happened? Where were they?

“Try not to speak too much.” Balin hushed him, placing a flask gently against his lips. Kili sipped at the water and swallowed against his horribly dry throat. His body hurt so much.  
“Orcs. Did… did we…”

“We won, laddie. It is over.” The elder dwarf answered him, but there was a sadness to his voice. Kili forced his eyes open and found that the light wasn’t quite as painful as it had been before. Balin looked tired, and not just a small amount distraught. Fili was nowhere to be seen.

“Where… where is F-Fili…? Thorin…?”

“They are here.” Balin answered, but Kili was not reassured. He struggled to sit up, but the elder stopped him. “No, Kili. You must rest…”

“I want… Fili…” Kili forced out between gritted teeth. It hurt so much, but he wanted to see his brother; he needed to know he was okay. They had never been apart, and he could feel the panic rising in his chest.

Balin sighed and shook his head, muttering something about stubbornness as he helped Kili to stand, then led him slowly over to another bed. Kili grit his teeth against the pain as he limped to the bed where his brother’s golden hair was visible against the dark blankets, and whimpered at the sight of the bandage around his head.

“Fili…”

“He has not woken since we brought him from the battle.” Balin explained sadly. Kili felt his heart drop to his feet, and he stumbled a bit as he tried to climb into the bed. The elder dwarf helped him, then stepped back as Kili crawled over to lay next to the unconscious blonde. 

“Fili? Fili, wake up. Please wake up…” Dark eyes stared anxiously at his brother as his voice quietly pleaded with him. “Please, Fili… I need you. Please wake up…”

Balin gasped softly as the elder brother groaned in his sleep, then blue slits could be seen in the gentle candlelight and a tongue slid out to lick parched lips.

“K-Kili…”

Kili whimpered and nodded, reaching to take his brother’s hand as Balin left to fetch Oin.

“I’m here, Fili. I’m here.”

Fili groaned again and closed his eyes as he clutched the younger’s hand, pulling it close to his chest. Kili bit his lip and shifted closer, holding Fili’s hand tightly as he moved to lay his head gently on his brother’s uninjured shoulder. Fili shivered and let out a trembling breath as he moved his other arm to place over the other’s back.

“Please don’t leave me, Fee. I cannot be here without you…”

Kili whimpered softly as footsteps rushed towards them from the hall. Fili squeezed his hand again.

“I will never leave you alone, Kili,” He whispered. “…I promise.”

_Be still and know that I'm with you_  
 _Be still and know I am_


End file.
